Cuervo vs Petirrojo
by dark-night-girl
Summary: Raven vs Robin, que es lo que pensaran los titanes de su líder?Si les gusta Robin, NO LO LEAN !


Primero que nada les voy a decir que no tengo mucha inspiración, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo(con ayuda de mi bro) y segundo, que me pueden matar si me sale mal...y 3. NO LO LEAN SI LES GUSTA ROBIN, ya están advertidos

-dialogo

lo que pasa

(yo)

Cuervo v/s Petirrojo

Una tarde tranquila en la torre T, un montículo de recortes del periódico se encontraban sobre la mesa de la sala común. La titán oscura, al verlos, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue – robin y su maniaca obsesión con Slade, nunca tiene tiempo de divertirse con nosotros – puso cara triste y se sentó en la barra (en una silla claro está).

-Que derecho tienes, Raven, para decir que Robin no se divierte con nosotros- starfire había entrado en la sala justo cuando raven mencionaba a Robin y Slade.

-Es verdad, star, tu lo sabes, ni a ti te da bola cuando investiga sobre Slade, o me equivoco.

-Tienes razón, la ultima vez que lo traté de sacar de la torre por Slade, el me echo de su habitación, amiga Raven, me temo que a Robin no le interesamos más que Slade...-dicho esto starfire abrazó a Raven y se puso a llorar.

-Aparte de que no le interesamos, chicas, a veces nos deja solos, y eso no lo hace un buen líder –Cyborg estaba asaltando el refrigerador, pero muy atento a la conversación de las titanes. – recuerdan cuando me echo del equipo.

-Si, pero eso no fue por Slade – Raven se estaba traumando con todo lo que decían sus compañeros, pero también los apoyaba, tenían razón.

-Pero igual, eso no lo hace un buen líder.- argumento chico bestia

-Y tú de donde saliste?- pregunto Raven

-He estado aquí todo el día –respondió y sonrió

-Prosigamos desquitándonos de Robin-dijo felizmente starfire

-Porque se desquitan de mi, que les he hecho?-robin entro por la puerta del salón, pero los titanes aún estaban enojados con el.

-Es que eres un mal líder, Robin, eso es todo-dijo Raven ya gritándolo a todo pulmón, haciendo que el chico maravilla se despeinara(gel barato).

-Sí, eres pésimo viejo,hasta Raven es más entretenida-dijo chico bestia.

-Oye¬¬ -Raven se estaba poniendo temperamental.

-Si, siempre preocupado por Slade, siempre pegado en tú habitación, nunca pasas tiempo de calidad con nosotros!-gritó cyborg con cabeza gigante( ósea con cuerpo de chibi pero cabezón gritando) .

-Y siempre que uno te trata de animar para que salgas y estés con nosotros, tú me echas, perdón nos echas de tu habitación- se expresó starfire con lagrimas.

-Star, yo...- dijo robin pero...

-Star, NADA!- cortó raven- starfire siempre se preocupa por ti y mira como la tratas – apuntó a star, que estaba en un rincón abrazando sus piernas mientras lloraba y se chupaba el dedo.

-En cambio a ti solo te interesa saber quien es Slade, -imitó la voz de robin, chico bestia –Estúpido, para tú información, de verdad se llama Slade, Slade Wilson y es nuestro enemigo, no te vasta con eso!

-Emm- robin estaba pegado a una pared, hasta que respiró y empezo a gritar- si tanto me odian, me voy de la torre!

-Bien !- dijeron todos, pero como no se ivan empezaron a discutir Raven y Robin, mientras los demás miraban como chibis en una parte de la torre, y chico bestia se puso a llorar como bebé y starfire se escondía detrás de el (osea como divide y conquistaras, pero esta vez los que discutian eran Raven y Robin, no cyborg y Robin)...estuvieron la ultima media hora gritándose e insultándose con cosas como:

-Amargada.-robin

-Niño mimado.-raven

-Refunfuñona.-robin

-Canalla - raven

-Temperamental.- robin

-Mamita.- raven

-Autista- robin

-Tú igual.-raven

-Rata de biblioteca.-robin

-grr, esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso- gritó raven, y con sus poderes transportó a robin a un lugar perdido en los limites de la ciudad –y no vuelvas!

-Bien echo Raven –Dijo cyborg, volviendo a su lado.

-Con eso no volverá, buen trabajo amiga Raven- agregó starfire.

-Raven...-chico bestia la miro con cara de tristeza y seriedad, que puso nostalgica a raven por echar a robin –LE PATEASTE EL TRASERO , sii, esto hay que celebrarlo, vamos a comer pizza.- agregó feliz y abrazó a raven, y todos se quedaron riendo, pero volvamos con robin. Para el no hubo final feliz, porque al no saber donde se encontraba, se quedó famélico y murió de hambre.

-Raven lentamente abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormida frente a una pila de recortes de diario, se levanto pesadamente del sillón y pensó que solo había sido un sueño, pero en cuanto vio tres cajas de pizza encima de la barra, supo que eran de la celebración de hace pocas horas, por la partida de robin.

-Si, se fue, se fue si, no hay más robin –empezó a cantar, moviendo sus manos ridículamente( como los Ángeles de charlie, cuando Dylan termina con la palma de king kong y el buda en el loto, si no la vieron no importa) .- se fue robin, se fue robin, no hay más lideres malos, se fue robin se fue robin, no hay más lideres malos...- siguio cantando y festejando hasta que se le cansaron los brazos y quedo difonica.

Un lindo final feliz, sin Robin ni líderes malos, si no les gustó mala suerte.

Bye


End file.
